Marriage Counseling
by pour l'amour du stylo
Summary: [post war] RnHr GH... The golden trio, plus Ginny, have defeated Voldemort. But now, they must battle what could be the worst evil ever...eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Counseling…Chapter 1**

**For Gillian, who read this story first, and never yells at me when I nag her. 3**

**Chapter 1**

Harry awoke late Saturday morning and silently thanked the gods for letting him sleep in. He stretched, got out of bed and dressed quickly. By the time he had finished his morning coffee it was close to 11:30, and since he knew that they had to be at the Burrow by noon, he walked down the hallway to wake up Ginny, whom he shared his flat with.

When he came to Ginny's door, he knocked tentatively before opening the door and walking in.

"Ginny, love, time to get up," he said nicely. Ginny didn't move. "Okay sugar, seriously, we have to leave in half an hour!" he said, much more sternly. Finally Ginny began to stir.

She turned over to see Harry standing at the foot of her bed, dressed and ready to go. "Ah, my own personal human alarm clock. How lovely to see you this morning," Ginny said coyly smiling at him.

Harry smiled back. "Gin, come on, get up. We have to be at the Burrow for brunch…ah…" he looked at his watch, backing up towards the door, "five minutes ago."

"Okay, fine. Let me get dressed, and I'll meet you there okay?"

"Yes, fine, but don't be late!" Harry knew she would go back to sleep if he wasn't sure that she was completely awake and out of bed before he left.

Ginny sighed. "Oh, Harry, how little faith you have in me."

Harry laughed as Ginny crossed the room and slammed the door in his face. "I'll see you there!" she shouted from her bathroom.

Harry walked back into the kitchen and approached the fireplace, just as an owl flew in through the open window.

_Dearest Harry, and Ginny, of course,_

_Molly and I are terribly sorry to do this with such short notice, but we'll have to reschedule the Weasley brunch for next Saturday. Molly has fallen ill with a cold, and she doesn't want to get anyone sick, especially Hermione, because she is due in a just a few months. Please don't worry, she will be fine. Molly sends her love!_

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

Harry smiled at the end of the letter. _Dad,_ he thought. _Has a nice ring to it. _Mr. Weasley had insisted on Harry calling him that ever since Harry proposed to Ginny a few months ago. Both Harry and Ginny wanted to wait to have the wedding until after Ron and Hermione had the baby, so it would probably be in the next six months, since Hermione is due in three.

"Ginny!" Harry called down the hallway, "we're not going to your parents' this morning! You can go back to bed!"

Ginny answered him from her room, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, your mom has a cold," he shouted back at her.

Ginny came out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where Harry was standing with the letter in his hand. He handed it to Ginny, and she read it quickly.

"Oh, bugger. I'm already dressed," Ginny said. Harry laughed at her and she kissed him to shut him up. She turned away to get a cup of coffee and muttered something that sounded like "Just because I'm not a morning person…"

Harry laughed again just as a second owl flew through the window and landed next to Ginny.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_Ron and I would like to invite you two over for brunch this morning, seeing as the Weasley brunch was cancelled…and I've been craving bacon. Please write back!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny handed the letter to Harry. "Harry, we can go to brunch after all. Ron and Hermione invited us."

"Great…I'll answer her, and then we can go." Harry reached for a pen and wrote the reply on the back of Hermione's letter.

"I dunno, maybe we should wait until a few minutes. We don't wanna interrupt anything." Ginny looked at Harry with a look that said quite clearly, _"if we did it would be gross, and I really don't want to see that"_

"Yeah, sure," Harry looked slightly disturbed, "but do you really think that _that's _what they would be doing Saturday mor-"

"No." Ginny looked even more disgusted. "Oh, my, no. I just meant that they've been fighting a lot lately. And anyone who interrupts usually gets a mouthful from the pregnant one." Ginny scowled. This person had been her a lot lately.

"Right…" Harry thought for a moment. "They really have been fighting a lot haven't they?"

Ginny looked nervous. "Yes. And not the regular stuff either. They sometimes go days without talking. I mean…Hermione's an emotional wreck right now. More than usual. I think she always saw herself getting married before having a baby, and not the other way around.And even though they signed a hasty legal document stating that they're married, she really doesn't feel like she is a wife yet…"

"Yeah I know," Harry answered. "And Ron doesn't seem to realize that next time he pushes her too far by making her angry, she may not come back."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Exactly. We should think of something we can do to help."

"Sure," Harry agreed, "maybe they can try marriage counseling for witches and wizards?"

Ginny nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. But we'll have to work hard to get them to try it."

They both agreed that Hermione and Ron were fighting too much, and that if the opportunity presented itself today, they would certainly let the struggling couple know about their idea.

**Review!**

**Next chapter: The Brunch**

**And I need ideas for baby names! So if you would like to be in the story, review with your first and middle name, and I'll pick the most interesting one. (Boy or girl… it doesn't matter)**

**I almost forgot…I need another woman's name, and the marriage counselor's name…something wacky.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HUGE Thank you to all of you who reviewed with suggestions for names! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: JB77, butterstick25, Pheonixxsong , tris2 , ewoklover , and Gillian. xoxo**

Thanks again! Hope you continue reading!

**Chapter 2**

Ginny and Harry aparated just outside the door of Ron and Hermione's flat. From inside, they could hear angry voices.

'Crap, Harry, I told you we should've waited!' Ginny hissed, while shooting an evil look in the general direction of her fiancé.

'Ginny, don't give me that look. We did wait!' Harry knocked, but no one answered.

'Ron! Are you saying that I'm fat!' Hermione shrieked from inside. 'That is the absolute most barbaric thing you have every said to me. I can't stand to look at you right now.'

Harry and Ginny heard heavy footsteps going towards the back of the flat where Ron and Hermione's bedroom is, and then a deafening slam.

'I never said you're fat!' Ron's voice said angrily, following Hermione to their bedroom. But he seemed to soften as he heard Hermione's sobbing. 'Baby, please come out, I didn't mean anything by it…all I suggested was that we make a few extra eggs, that's all! And you're not fat, you're caring our child with grace; you're absolutely glowing, and you look beautiful.' He paused. 'But there was no reason to get so mad at me …. what's wrong with you!'

'Shut up Ron, you ugly git! I don't want to hear anymore. Harry and Ginny should be here any minute, so we'll continue this argument later.' Ginny and Harry heard Hermione open the door and shove Ron out of the way.

Harry glanced over at Ginny. They were both still in the hallway, looking uncomfortable. 'Maybe we should come back later?' Harry whispered.

Ginny silently agreed, and they made to back away from the door, but suddenly, a forcibly happy Hermione opened it.

'Oh, you guys are here! I didn't hear you! Come in!' she said, faking cheerfulness. 'Ron's just about finished with the eggs.'

Harry and Ginny walked cautiously into the flat, looking around for evidence of broken valuable items that may have been chucked during the fight. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though, so they all relaxed quite a bit, and went to join Ron in the kitchen for brunch. If nothing was broken, it couldn't have been such a horrible fight…right?

'Mmm, Hermione, everything was fabulous!' Ginny gushed after their uncomfortable brunch was over.

Harry laughed at her, choking out, 'She likes anyone who gives her food.'

Ginny slapped his arm playfully, and looked over at Ron. 'Ronnie, you've hardly said anything at all. Is there something bothering you?' Ginny regretted these words as soon as they came out of her mouth. 'I just meant, you don't seem like yourse—'

'Ginny, I'm fine,' Ron interrupted, forcing a smile. 'We've just had a bit of a rough morning.'

Hermione snorted. 'Rough? That's what you call rough? Like hell! I am so angry at you right now; I really don't even know how I am in the same room as you and not ripping your throat out!' Hermione exclaimed, rather heatedly.

Ron began his rebuttal, but Ginny interrupted, 'This is wonderful,' she said smiling, 'Harry and I were hoping you would fight today so we could tell you about our brilliant plan to fix all your problems.' Ginny smiled at Hermione and the fuming Ron.

Harry said nervously, 'Don't bring me into this, yet…you all still look a little angry… too angry for me to deal with.' He sat back in his chair with a coffee mug in his hands.

'How exactly are you going to do that, Ginny?' Hermione asked acidly, ignoring Harry.

'Well, Harry has this friend… who has this friend… whose sister's boyfriend's, uh, something…never mind, it's too painful. Anyway, the point is, there's this marriage counseling retreat tha—'

'Marriage counseling! We do not need marriage counseling! That's ridiculous!' Hermione said irritably.

Harry interrupted again, 'No, Herms, let her finish. It might be a good idea.' He looked over at Ron who sighed dejectedly and nodded.

'Fine.'

'Okay, Hermione, thank you. As I was saying, it's this really romantic 10 day trip that takes place at a spa somewhere near the coast. There's a marriage counselor there that holds meetings twice a day. It seems like it might really help you guys. It's easy to get angry with each other, I know, especially while Hermione's pregnant, but I think this may be just what you two need.' Ginny finished her anecdote and looked around and Ron and Hermione.

Ron nodded again. 'I suppose it might help. What do you think, Hon?'

Hermione sighed. 'I suppose we should try it.' Harry smiled. Ginny was a good salesperson. 'But on one condition.' Hermione sent a death glare at Ginny and Harry.

'You two are coming with us.'

Next Chapter: The marriage counseling retreat **arrival**. What _will_ happen?

**If anyone has anymore suggestions/ideas/names for this story, please review! **

**Feed the Author. Review!**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**xxoxo**

**Chrissyt**


	3. Chapter 3

**For: Emily!! Love you... thanks for reading! And to all of my reviewersshucks, you guys are too sweet!! I really appreciate all the support…you make it worth writing this story. **

_Hermione sighed. 'I suppose we should try it. But on one condition.' Hermione sent a death glare at Ginny and Harry._

'_You two are coming with us.'_

**Chapter 3**

Ginny and Harry were dumbstruck. _Well, _Ginny thought to herself, _didn't see that one coming._

Harry gaped at Hermione. 'We've got to come with you? Why on earth would we have to come with you?'

Hermione glared at Ginny, Harry, and Ron in turn. 'Because, if he annoys me I want someone else to talk to, other than him,' she said angrily jabbing her finger in Ron's direction.

'Whoa, okay, wait a second. Harry and I don't need counseling,' Ginny said desperately in a last attempt so sway Hermione's already made up mind. 'We're so in sync, I can tell what he's thinking right now,' Ginny said. She looked at Harry. She sighed. 'The prat's thinking we should get a couples' massage.'

Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione looked surprised, but Harry didn't seem phased by Ginny's mind reading.

Ron looked at Harry with a confused look.

'What?' Harry asked, 'she's been doing that since we started dating. By now, I can tell what she's thinking too.' He looked at Ginny. 'She's hoping there will be a chocolate fountain somewhere at this place.'

Ginny nodded absentmindedly, going back to her coffee. 'Yep, that's it. Look, no offense to you two, but we don't fight. And when we do, which is really rare, it's healthy fighting…not the lethal kind.' She paused. 'Again, no offense.'

Hermione seemed slightly downtrodden with this discovery, but regained her poise almost immediately.

'Well, then, you two can have a nice vacation. It is at a spa isn't it? You can relax, enjoy the scenery, and keep me sane,' Hermione said. 'All you have to do is attend a few meetings.'

Harry looked over at Ginny, who tried to convey to Harry that she didn't care either way. He got the message. Harry felt like needed a vacation, anyway. The Canons really did work him hard during the week. He'd been playing for the Canons for about three months now, and it was Ron who had introduced their head coach to Harry, shortly after Ron landed the job. Harry was happy to work with Ron, and very happy to play quidditch, but it truly was hard and tiring work. He left the flat around 7:00 each weekday morning, and sometimes didn't come home until 8 or 9. He looked over at Hermione. They might as well go.

'Well, we don't have a game coming up anytime soon, so I suppose we could take a week off. What about you, Gin, can you take a week?' Ginny had been working at Saint Mungos as a Healer-in-training for the past few months.

Ginny sighed. 'Yes, I can try.'

'Great!' Hermione said, clasping her hands together, 'It's settled then. We'll all go to this stupid marriage counseling thing. When did you say it was?' she turned to Harry.

'Next week. So as today's Saturday, we should start packing now,' he looked at Ginny.

'Yes,' Ginny smiled at Harry, and then turned to Ron and Hermione, 'thanks for breakfast, you two.' She stood and gave Ron a hug, and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Harry stood and shook hands with Ron and kissed Hermione's cheek saying, 'Great, so we'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 7:00 Monday morning to catch the Night Bus.' Ginny and Harry waved goodbye as they walked to the door. Harry took hold of Ginny's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back.

As soon as they got outside, Ginny turned to Harry saying, 'You never know. Maybe it'll be fun. They apparated back to their flat and began making arrangements to get off work and go away for a week.

Ginny started packing after flooing her boss, and begging for a week off. _This should be an interesting week. _She thought to herself, after her boss finally gave in. He thought she needed a vacation, too, did he?

She squealed as Harry crept quietly up behind her and grabbed her waist and began kissing her neck form behind. Ginny giggled. 'This definitely _will_ be fun.'

**Sorry I ended it so soon! I know it was a short chapter, but I had to end it somewhere, and I promise, the next one will be longer.**

**I need name suggestions for the marriage counselor, and another random woman's name. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
